Marluxia
Marluxia is a member of the original Organization XIII and a major antagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise. He wields a scythe and the power of flowers, which represent death as opposed to how they represent Cure magic in the games for all the other characters. Marluxia, along with Larxene, another Organization XIII member, schemes to overthrow Xemnas, with the help of Sora, so they can become the leaders. In the original Japanese version, he was voiced by Shuichi Ikeda. In the English dub, he was voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also voices Flintheart Glomgold in the DuckTales reboot series. History ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Lauriam, Marluxia's original self, was a Keyblade wielder seemingly chosen by Master Ava to lead the Dandelions during the First Keyblade War. He was one of the five leaders, alongside Ventus, Brain, Ephemer, and Skuld. He appeared shortly after an unknown person murdered his sister Strelitzia, a Keyblade Wielder also chosen by Master Ava to lead the Dandelions, stole her book, and took her place amongst the leaders. Looking for answers behind Strelitzia's death, Lauriam seeks the aid of fellow Keyblade wielder Elrena. Before Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days At an unknown point in time, Lauriam succumbed to darkness, turning his heart into a Heartless. However, his will was so strong it left behind a Nobody, who was recruited into the Organization by Xigbar and Xaldin. ''358/2 Days'' Marluxia appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and teaches Roxas a few things about fighting. ''Chain of Memories'' Marluxia makes his first offical appearance as the main antagonist of Sora's story mode. After the events of the first game, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are wandering a long road. In the middle of the night, a hooded Marluxia appears and leads them to Castle Oblivion. Once inside, he takes all of their memories, and puts them into cards, weakening the party. He then teaches them how to use the cards, and then leaves after giving them a card that allows then to revisit a world from their memories. As the game goes on, it is discovered that Marluxia has gotten fellow members of the Organization Axel and Larxene to help him conspire against the leader of the Organization, Xemnas. To do this, he wishes to use Naminé to twist Sora's memories, turning him into a slave of the Organization, so that the power of the Keyblade could be theirs. However, Vexen is killed by Axel after his defeat against Sora to prevent him of revealing their plans, Larxene is killed by Sora, Goofy and Donald, and Axel betrays him, leaving him the last person in the conspiracy. Sora makes it up to the floor with Naminé, and after a short talk Marluxia reveals himself, and demands that Naminé use her powers to crush Sora's heart, but Naminé refuses, and Marluxia cfights Szora. Sora is able to overpower him, but he then reappears and reveals that the Marluxia he fought was an illusion and flees into the highest room in the Castle, awaiting Sora with a reaper machine to help him fight. After that he fights Sora with an angel-like Nobody, which is the ultimate proof of his powers. In the end, Marluxia still falls at Sora's hands. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Marluxia's spirit remains as a special kind of Nobody, called an Absent Silhouette, and manifests itself inside the Beast's Castle in the Beast's room after Sora convinces the Beast to take back Belle and the rose from Xaldin. If Sora chooses to investigate the Silhouette, Marluxia reappears and engages Sora in a hectic rematch, but is defeated. A data replica of Marluxia also appears in the Cavern of Remembrance. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Marluxia returns in Kingdom Hearts III as part of the real Organization, despite his attempts of overthrowing the original. His eyes are now golden, therefore implying that he has become a vessel of Xehanort. He first appears in Corona, offering to help Gothel find Rapunzel. Later, he appears to Sora and reintroduces himself, and comments on their past encounter, even though Sora has no memory of it. He then claims that the Organization seeks to compliment the light, and that Rapunzel is the light of Corona. Later, he kidnaps Flynn, then ties him to a boat with Rapunzel's crown in matter that made it look like he was abadoning her. He then confronts the Princess and claims that Flynn has robbed her. Rapunzel doesn't believe him and runs, only to encounter Gothel who dispatches Marluxia's nobodies. Rapunzel, now starting to believe Marluxia's lies, returns to Gothel, in tears. Marluxia then confronts Sora and reveals that Gothel keeps Rapunzel prisoner, and that this serves Xehanort's goals by "preserving" her, because she is one of the seven new Princesses of Heart. Sora tries attacking Marluxia, but he knocks Sora out. Later, after Gothal disentigrates, Marluxia transforms her remains into a heartless. Marluxia later met with his old partner-in-crime Larxene where she suggested another coup of the Organization. This time, however, Marluxia rejected the idea, reiterating that despite their previous betrayal of the Organization, Master Xehanort brought them back to be his vessels and nothing more. He and Larxene were both present with Demyx and Luxord when their old superior Xemnas revealed to them why they were all chosen as vessels for the real Organization XIII: their past connection to the Keyblade legacy. When the Second Keyblade War begins with the real Organization XIII and the Guardians of Light, Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord gang up on King Mickey before Sora intervenes. After Marluxia is defeated, he seems to regain his forgotten memories of his past life before becoming a Nobody, laughing at the irony of how he just now remembers what is important to him. Having remembered his true purpose, Marluxia thanks Sora before fading away and presumably being recompleted as Lauriam. Quotes Gallery Images Marluxia_KHD.png 8b1d96a4ead1288613a7d210462a0ffe--marluxia-organisation.jpg MarluxiaBeforeBattle.png Marluxia2.png Marluxia_A_6★_KHUX.png speedmedalm.png Marluxia_(Second_Form)_KHRECOM.png|Marluxia's second form. Boss_Marluxia_6★_KHUX.png Marluxia_(Third_Form)_KHRECOM.png|Marluxia's third and final form Marluxia (3).jpg|Marluxia in Kingdom Hearts III Videos Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix - No. XI Marluxia Re Chain of Memories - Final Boss Marluxia Trivia *Marluxia was originally planned to be female, but the idea was scrapped to avoid the implications of two women trying to overthrow a male-dominated Organization. *In supplemental material such as the KH Ultimania guides, it is stated that Marluxia is the third most powerful member in Organization XIII (surpassed only by Roxas at his full power and Xemnas). *All musical pieces used during the battles against Marluxia in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories are named after his overall concept: **The first piece, "Graceful Assassin", is also his title. **The second piece, "Scythe of Petals", alludes to his weapon. **Finally the third piece, "Lord of the Castle," refers to his status in Castle Oblivion. *In the English version, Marluxia is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also voices Bloo from Foster's Home for imaginary Friends and Gabriel Reyes/Reaper in Overwatch. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Tatsuya Kando in the original version of Chain of Memories, and by Shuichi Ikeda in Re:Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, and II Final Mix. *The location of Marluxia's Absent Silhouette is eerily fitting for him, as the Beast's Room also contains his rose. The rose's curse represents how long it takes for the Beast to slowly lose his humanity, and by the time all of the rose's petals fall, the Beast's humanity will be effectively dead. Considering Marluxia's attribute being flowers, the location is almost appropriate. **Even better, as Lauriam, he wielded the Divine Rose Keyblade, which comes from the Beast's Castle. *Before Re:Chain of Memories (which had extensive voice acting), many English-speaking fans assumed Marluxia's name was pronounced "mar-lux-ia" rather than "mar-loo-sha". *In the Monsters, Inc. trailer, Marluxia's eyes were shown to be their original blue, contradicting his claims to be in the real Organization. However, the Japanese version of the Frozen trailer reveals that his eyes are indeed golden. *With the revelation of Xigbar being an incarnation of Luxu, it is possible that he knew exactly who Marluxia was and his connection to the age of fairy tales when recruiting him. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:Tyrants Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fragmental Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Monsters Category:Multi-Beings Category:Betrayed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Redeemed Category:Paranormal Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Forms Category:Tangled Villains Category:Partners in Crime